


X-Patrol: Chapter 19 - The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Blair's mother flutters into the men's lives and brings along two companions.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 19 - The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 19 - The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl

### X-Patrol: Chapter 19 - The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 19 - The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, and J/B. Slash, AU, mpreg, X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander crossover 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Blair's mother flutters into the men's lives and brings along two companions. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: I decided to change how I'm heading each section. Instead of listing the characters in the scene by their animal guides, I'm only going to list the animal guide of the character whose POV the section is told by. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 19  
X-Patrol 

The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl 

The Fox 

Thursday, October 16, 2003 

It was the first time Mulder had been able to go on a scavenger trip off the mountain with Walter since the twins had been born. It was nice having in-laws who were overjoyed to watch their children. Sonja was an angel and Wade was good-natured -- always ready with a joke or a helping hand. They were so different from Mulder's own parents. That morning, West had flown back to Alaska; while he was a nice enough guy, he lacked Walter's backbone, and had allowed his wife to make his parents to feel unwelcome at their home. 

In the heart of the Baltimore ruins, the guys had discovered a plumbing store where they had been sifting through the broken porcelain to find bathroom and kitchen fixtures for Walter's parents' future home along with pipes and fittings they needed for Frohike's upstairs bathroom. They were also taking anything that wasn't broken. Their motto had become: if it was available take it and find a use for it later or use it to trade. Sean had even allowed them to use his pole barn to fill with plumbing fixtures, appliances, and furniture. With the giant rats keeping most people away from the ruins, the guys had it virtually to themselves. They were searching for a woodstove for the elder Skinners' future home. If they couldn't find it there they might have to take a trip to the Boston ruins. 

"Why don't we come back here tomorrow for this hot tub?" Walter said while giving his lover a meaningful look. 

"Walter, it's huge, where would we put it?" Mulder asked, trying to keep his arousal brought on by his husband's sultry look, under control. "What would your parents think?" 

Alex chuckled. "C'mon, Fox, if we promise to keep our swimming trunks on, I don't think Sonja and Wade would object." 

Walter looked at Mulder. "Last winter there was times that I could have used a hot soak. Just imagine the two of us relaxing in this tub while stars sparkled overhead." 

"Okay. You've convinced me." Mulder shook his head; the hot tub was large enough for six people. It would be a chore to get it back to their home, but well worth the effort. "Let's keep it as a surprise to the others." 

"Maybe we can set it up by Halloween and bob for something other than apples," Alex quipped. 

"We should get the rest of this back to the truck then head for home," Walter said. 

Outside, a woman's scream startled them. The men raced from the store and morphed into wolves as the scents and squeals of rats filled their senses. As they rounded a corner through the eyes of a wolf, Mulder took in the scene. Two men with swords and long coats were fighting dozens of giant rats while they tried to protect a woman standing on a pile of concrete between them. Walter and Alex tore into the rats that were threatening to get by the swordsmen, to the woman. 

Mulder attacked the rats from the rear; the scent of blood and the power of hunt filled him with animalistic lust. They easily repelled the attack. 

The swordsmen drew closer to the woman; they appeared to be unsure if the wolves would attack them next. Mulder moved closer then shape-shifted back into his human form. "You don't have to be afraid, we won't harm you," he said. 

"Oh my, you're a werewolf," the auburn-haired woman said. 

"What are you doing in the ruins?" Mulder asked. "Didn't you see the warning signs about the rats?" 

"We've just crossed the Atlantic from Europe ... we had no idea that there'd be such a threat," said a dark-haired man with a ponytail, sword disappearing into the folds of his long coat. An evident Scottish accent colored his words. 

"You're from Europe?" Mulder's interest spiked. 

"We were in Paris when the aliens attacked," the slim man with a prominent nose said. "The last two years we spent living on a barge and floating around the Mediterranean." 

Walter and Alex arrived. They had just run off the remaining rats. 

"It's going to be dark in a few hours," Mulder said. "We have room in our truck and a place where you can spend the night if you'd like to go home with us. I'd really like to hear more about what happened in Europe." 

"If you can throw in a hot meal we'd follow you anywhere," the slim man with the nose said. 

Mulder instinctively liked him. 

"We can provide you with a decent meal," Walter said, "As long as you can guarantee that you wouldn't be a threat to our family." 

"Even if we were dangerous, we wouldn't stand a chance against you," the man with the ponytail said. "We're peaceful, so you can set your minds at ease." Then he helped the woman, wearing a faded dress that looked like it had been mended numerous times, off the pile of concrete. Over the dress, she wore a leather jacket that clearly belonged to one of the two men. 

The woman held out her hand to Walter. "I'm Naomi, and this is Duncan Macleod, Mac, for short, and Adam Pierson." 

Shaking her hand, Walter said, "I'm Walter Skinner and this is my husband Fox Mulder, and our friend Alex Krycek." 

Mulder smiled, pleased that Walter had made their relationship known to these people, instead of trying to conceal it. 

"Let's get going," Alex said. "It's a four hour drive back to the ranger station then forty more minutes by bicycle to reach our farm. With luck, Sonja and Jim will have dinner ready by the time we reach the house." 

"After living off fish and seaweed for the past several months, I'd give anything for even a carrot," Naomi said as she followed the men through the ruins. 

They stopped briefly at a damaged plumbing store where Alex collected a duffel bag filled with hardware, then they moved on, walking to an extended cab truck. The bed was filled with pipes and four toilet bowls. 

"I'll ride in the bed," Alex said as he tossed the bag of plumbing supplies in the back and climbed in. 

Mulder opened back door of the extended cab so Naomi, Adam, and Mac could climb into the backseat. Mulder could no longer detect the swords beneath the men's coats. He wondered how that was possible ... there was something about them that didn't feel right. It wasn't so much the swords, which seemed like a logical weapon for defense if guns and bullets weren't readily available in Europe. Mulder sensed there was something about the men themselves that wasn't quite normal. 

Climbing in the passenger side, Mulder turned back to face their three guests as his husband started the engine. "We're there many survivors in Europe?" he asked. 

"There are pockets of survivors; mostly women and children. Life isn't easy for them," Adam said. "What's the situation like here?" 

"The military was able to repel the aliens after their second attack," Mulder replied. "We lost dozens of large cities and over a hundred million people across the continent. We were fortunate that nuclear and hydropower plants and the oil refineries were untouched. Although the power grid was knocked offline the military and civil defense core are working to get it back online in parts of the country. The refugee camps are almost all disbanded as people have been relocated to communities across the country." 

"What about the U.S. government?" Mac asked. 

"The President and his cabinet, along with congress, and the supreme court were all annihilated within a second of the first attack," Mulder said. "A handful of surviving members of congress who weren't in Washington D.C. are trying to set up a new constitutional government." 

"Would they consider helping the survivors in Europe?" Naomi asked. 

"After the situation here is stabilized, they might be convinced to reopen the refugee camps for survivors from around the globe." Mulder turned around to look out the window. The roads two hours outside the Baltimore ruins were becoming busier as trade and travel resumed throughout Virginia. Gas stations along the interstate and in some small towns had reopened to long lines. Mulder and the other guys still got most of their gasoline from the ranger station. Greyhound was even operating between several small cities and towns across the country. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hummingbird 

It felt great being back in America. Naomi looked around at the dark woods while holding onto Mac's waist. They were riding one of Ranger Smith's horses while following the other four men riding mountain bikes. The wonderful fragrance of a wood-burning fire drifted down the path as leaves rattled overhead. The fall was Naomi's least favorite season. The days got shorter and the flowers died. All in all, it was a depressing time of year. 

It was night when they rode through bushes and into the front yard of a large log home. She could see inside the house through the windows. The home looked warm and welcoming. Inside a man was reading a book to a little boy who was sitting on his lap. The man looked a lot like Simon Banks, but that couldn't be possible. They rode into the backyard and Mac helped her off the horse. 

A slim man with steel blue eyes stepped out of the barn carrying a steel milk container; he seemed surprised to see them. "Who are they?" he asked. 

"We ran into them in the ruins," Alex said, "They just crossed the ocean from Europe and didn't know about the rats." 

John nodded in greeting. "Can you take the milk into the house while I tend to Sean's horse?" he asked Alex. 

"It's nice to meet you," Naomi said as she held out her hand. "I'm Naomi, this is Mac, and that's Adam." 

"John Doggett," he said, shaking their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now if you'll excuse me." He led the horse into the barn. 

Walter ushered them toward the back door. "Let's go inside and I'll introduce you to the others." 

He held the door open and Naomi walked inside and froze in her tracks. 

Mac bumped into her. "What's wrong?" 

Standing in the kitchen was her son's boyfriend, Jim Ellison. 

Jim put the tray of rolls in the oven and turned to face the door. "Naomi?" 

"Jim, it's really you?" Naomi said. "Where's Blair?" 

"Blair, get out here!" Jim called. 

Simon stood and carried the little boy into the kitchen. "Naomi, it's good to see again." 

"Simon...." her eyes lit upon the little boy; there was something about him. Then she heard Blair's voice to her right. 

"Not so loud," Blair cautioned, stepping out of the bedroom. "I just put the twins to bed." Then he espied the guests. Stunned he ventured, "Mom?" 

"Blair!" Naomi ran over to him and threw her arms around him. 

"How did you get here?" Blair asked, returning the hug. 

"Fox, Walter, and Alex brought us here." She hugged him tighter as the others gathered around. "I had no idea I'd find you so soon! Why are you, Jim, and Simon here and not in Cascade?" 

"Cascade is gone," Blair said. "Jim and I were vacationing here when the aliens attacked. We met Fox, Walter, John, and Alex and moved in with them ... that was two years ago." 

"How did Simon get here?" Naomi was curious since she believed in outside forces that guided them through life. 

"Simon met Fox out west last year, and Fox brought him and Daryl here ... it?s a long story." Blair reached for the little boy Simon was holding. "I'd like you to meet your grandson, Joey." 

For the first time in her life, Naomi was speechless as she took the little boy in her arms. Joey couldn't be much more than a year old and he looked a lot like Jim, except he had Blair's nose. How was that possible? 

She, Mac, and Adam were introduced to the rest of the group, but Naomi could barely take her eyes off Joey. 

"I know how you feel," Sonja said to Naomi, then turned to her husband. "Wade, do you want to set three additional places at the table?" 

"Sure, dear." He passed Connor to Fox. "It's a good thing you boys have a table that seats fourteen, with the number of people you have always dropping by here." 

Walter ushered them out of the kitchen. "Why don't we have a seat in the great room while we wait for dinner to be ready?" he said, becoming the perfect host. "Can I offer you a drink? Water, coffee, tea, apple juice, tomato juice or would you like something harder? Say, ale, wine, brandy...?" 

"Ale!" Mac and Methos said in unison as they each sat on the leather recliners. 

Alex had Gwen in his arms as he took a seat on the sofa. "You guys were pretty good with those swords. Adam, where are you from? I don't recognize your accent." 

"My parents traveled a lot when I was a boy, so I can't really say I'm from anywhere in particular." 

Naomi, Joey, and Blair joined Alex and Gwen on the sofa. 

"Would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" Blair asked. 

"I think I'll have an ale, sweetie," Naomi said as Walter returned with two beer mugs filled with ale for Mac and Methos. 

"Coming right up," Walter said and walked back to the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Jim came into the great room. "If you'd like to take a seat at the table," he said. 

Naomi carried her ale to the table and sat in the chair Blair indicated, while he placed Joey in a highchair at the end of the table. In front of her was a mixed green salad with walnuts, sliced beets and apples, and topped with croutons and a sweet vinaigrette dressing. 

John came out of the bathroom after washing up and took his seat next to Gwen in her highchair. The toddlers got raspberry Jell-O. Naomi watched with fascination as Blair fed his son between bites of his own salad. Walter's mother seemed to enjoy serving the meal. It was the best salad that Naomi could remember having been served in a long time. 

Jim helped clear the salad plates after everyone had finished. Naomi offered to help but was told to sit and enjoy herself. Blair explained that Jim had cooking duty that day. 

"Naomi, Jim and I got married yesterday," Blair said as he showed her his wedding band. 

"Why would you want to get married?" 

Blair sighed. "Never mind." 

She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings; it was just that Naomi wasn't a believer in marriage. In the past, it had been a way for a man to make a woman his property; while he went out into the world she was tied to the stove to raise his children. Being tied down was something Naomi could never tolerate. "I'm sorry, Blair. Just because I have a personal aversion to marriage doesn't mean it isn't right for you and Jim." 

Jim set a plate of pasta in front of her. "You don't have to worry, it's completely vegetarian." 

"Mm, it smells and looks delicious," Naomi said. "I'm no longer a practicing vegetarian. Out of necessity I couldn't maintain that lifestyle when at times all we could find to eat were rabbits, squirrels and other wild game." 

"It must have been hard on you," Sonja said as she sat next to her husband. 

"I was fortunate to have spent the last two years with Adam and Mac," Naomi said. "I'm not sure I could have survived on my own." 

"I hope you can stay," Blair said, "At least for a little while." 

"I have nowhere else to go at the moment, so I hope you don't mind us staying for a bit..." 

"You're all welcome to stay for as long as you like," Fox said. 

"We'd appreciate that," Mac said. "If you guys have room, and don't mind, we would like to stay through the winter just to get our land legs back before we head west in the spring to check on a friend in Seacouver." 

John shrugged. "We don't mind as long as you guys are willing to pull your weight while staying here. You and Adam would have to share a room with Simon and Daryl." 

"We'd insist on pulling our weight," Mac said, "Right, Adam?" 

"Ah, sure ... whatever you say, Mac." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Raven 

Methos took a sip of ale then dug into the meal. In his 5,000 years, he'd seen a lot in his life and always appreciated a good meal, a warm fire, and a soft place to sleep. Living off the land was way overblown. Now it looked like most of the world was somewhat less civilized, but it was still populated by good people. He wouldn't mind relaxing there until spring -- especially if the ale supply held out. 

"With Mac's and Adam's help we might have Simon's place ready before March," Walter said. 

Simon smiled. "Guys, Daryl and I wouldn't mind moving in by December as long as we have one bathroom hooked up and a bedroom completed. We already have the woodstove hooked up and the windmill attached, so we have electricity for our refrigerator and lamps. We'll just have to chop wood for heat, and mooch off you for food until we can grow our own next year." 

"We can start canning and putting up food for your root cellar," Jim said. "We're still getting carrots, potatoes, beans, and squash. Sean can get sacks of flour and rice for you. And we'll probably need a few extra sacks ourselves for our new guests." 

Alex chimed in, "And of course you're welcome to come here daily for eggs and milk until we can get your chicken coop and barn built." 

Methos listened to the back and forth conversation, if he and Mac were sharing a bedroom here with Simon and Daryl then the sooner they could have Simon's place livable the sooner he and Mac could have the bedroom to themselves. Or more to the point, he could have Mac to himself. Spending winter here might provide more entertainment than he'd experienced in years. 

The sound of a baby crying interrupted Methos' thoughts. Fox stood and hurried into a bedroom, he came back carrying a cute, curly-haired, baby girl dressed in her pajamas. 

"Avi is having a difficult time teething," Fox said as he got a teething ring from the refrigerator and placed it in her mouth then sat back at the table. "Her sister's first teeth came in last month." 

Naomi smiled. "She's adorable ... Blair had the same head of curls at her age." 

Sonja giggled. "So did Walter, but unlike your son, his curls fell out." 

"I'm glad," Fox said as he gave his lover a smoldering look, "I can't imagine that beautiful head covered in curls." 

Methos could see the deep love that these men had for their partners. Maybe this world would turn out better than the last. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hummingbird 

Friday, October 17, 2003 

Naomi didn't want to get out of bed. The mattress felt so soft -- this was the most comfortable she'd been in over two years. A privacy screen separated the full-sized bed she slept on from Sonja's and Wade's bed. The elderly couple had gotten up a few hours ago, so she had the room to herself. 

Blair had told her that as soon as they moved Simon's furniture out of the loft they'd set it up for her exclusive use. She'd even be allowed to pick the bedroom furniture from the stash they had accumulated in Ranger Smith's pole barn. A lot of that furniture would be going into the elder Skinner's home next year. 

Naomi wouldn't mind having a bedroom in her son's home, although she had no plans on staying for any more than a few months or weeks at a time with him. Her current problem was she had nowhere to go until Mac and Adam decided to leave. It was hard for Naomi to stay in one place for very long. Blair had mentioned that the largest city to survive the alien attack was Houston, next was the Twin Cities where the new government was being set up, and then San Diego. She wouldn't mind heading to one of those metropolitan areas to see what life was like there. For now it was nice to be back with her son and observe the life he was building for himself in this mountain community. 

Her grandson's origins had her puzzled. How could Joey look like both Jim and Blair? She could understand the men seeking out a surrogate mother, but that would only involve using sperm from one of them. Then there were the werewolves; she didn't get a chance to ask Blair or Jim if they knew they were living with werewolves. Then again, how could they not, Fox, Walter, and Alex didn't seem too concerned about hiding the fact. 

Pulling down the bedcovers, Naomi swung her legs off the bed and stood. She had borrowed a long flannel shirt from Jim to sleep in. Sonja had offered to help her make some new clothes from the bolts of fabric they had in the workshop. Naomi was a bit worried that she'd end up looking like a Stepford wife from the fifties with the older woman making her clothes, but Naomi couldn't continue to wear the same threadbare outfit that she'd worn for the last two years. Maybe she could sketch out the type of outfits that she liked and hope for the best. 

There was a knock on the door and Blair walked in. "I radioed Laura last night and her husband, John, dropped off some clothes that you can borrow, until Sonja makes you some new clothes." 

Naomi took the box of clothing from her son and set it on the bed. She then shifted through it. All of it was casual clothing, blue jeans, sweaters, and turtlenecks. No designer brands but it was better than her worn Alexander McQueen, which had been fine for the streets of Paris but out of place in the forest. "This was nice of her, are you sure she could do without these for a while?" 

Blair smiled. "Laura is nearly seven month's pregnant, she won't need these back until next year." 

Naomi set the clothes down and looked at her son and asked, "Who is Joey's mother?" 

"Technically that would be me," Blair said. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I carried him for over nine months and gave birth to him." 

"But you're a man...." 

Blair took her hand in his. "Mom, I was exposed to an alien virus that caused a genetic mutation in me. It changed me into a hermaphrodite and also a werewolf." 

"What about Jim?" 

"Jim's a werepanther, and he's only a full hermaphrodite in panther form." 

If Naomi hadn't seen Fox change from a wolf into a man, she would have had a hard time believing her son. "The other men living here are they the same as you?" 

"Yes." Blair chuckled. "You can say that Walter is Connor's mother, Alex is Gwen's mother, and Fox is the twins' mother." 

Naomi was beginning to understand a little of their relationships. "So Jim and John aren't mothers?" 

"Jim is going to have our next baby," Blair said with a pleased expression. "I'm not sure if John will have his and Alex's next baby or if they even want another child. I'm only sure that Alex doesn't want to go through pregnancy again." 

"When does Jim plan to have your next baby?" 

"Why do you want to know?" Blair gave her a worried look. 

"I want to make sure I'm here when he gives birth." 

"No offense but we know what we're doing and don't require your assistance. Besides your being here might embarrass Jim." 

"Fine, be that way." Naomi knew her hurt expression would work its way into her son's heart. 

"Okay, maybe next winter," Blair sighed. 

"Good." Naomi smiled brightly. "If spending this winter with you and your friends works out then I'll be back to spend next winter. Maybe I'll be able to convince Mac and Adam to come back, too." 

"Oh great, that's all Jim will need." Blair leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Get dressed, Fox has cooking duty and I'm going to take lunch to the men working over at Simon's place." 

"Okay, I'll go with you." Naomi carried a pair of jeans and a turtleneck out of the room and to the bathroom. She could really use some underwear and wondered if Sonja could make her several pairs of French-cut, bikini panties. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Falcon 

Friday, October 17, 2003 

After spending over two years living off his barge, MacLeod was enjoying himself as he helped Alex install the hardwood floor in the third floor bedroom while Wade, Methos, and John worked on the second floor bathroom. Simon, Daryl, and Jim were installing the hardwood floor in the living room and dining room. Once they got the floors installed, they'd be able to bring in the furniture and later work on the built in shelving and drawers in the bedrooms and the buffet in the dining room. In MacLeod's opinion this place was already livable, with the exception of a fully functioning bathroom. The latter should be taken care of in a few days. 

This third floor bedroom had a roughed-in area for a full bath and a deck off a sitting room that faced the lake. The log home was really a work of love by the exquisite detail the men were putting into it. MacLeod kept an eye on Alex; he'd never met a werewolf before and was intrigued. Methos had claimed to have had met several werewolves thousands of years ago, and MacLeod had to take him at his word. 

It felt great being on dry land and amongst friendly people again. While MacLeod had no fears over whether his immortal friends had survived, he was worried about Joe Dawson. He had tried to contact Joe by radio that morning but his frequency only had static. The Watchers had stations throughout the continent; if he could get in contact one of them by radio, MacLeod might be able to find out what happened to Joe. Methos worked as a Watcher's researcher -- if any one would know the ham radio frequencies for the Watchers located in North America it would be him. 

"May I ask how old you are, Alex?" MacLeod asked. 

"Forty-one. Why?" 

MacLeod thought Alex only looked to be in his late twenties. With the exception of Wade Skinner, all the other men living on the small farm looked like they were in their twenties or thirties. "Werewolves are supposed to be immortal ... legend has it that you can live for thousands of years." 

"I've only been a werewolf for a couple of years, so I wouldn't know about this supposed immortality." 

"What about the others?" 

"We're all new to this werewolf business," Alex said as he positioned another hardwood plank. "I'll have to ask Fox if werewolves really are immortal." 

"Why would Fox know?" 

"His whole life revolved around the paranormal. There isn't anything he doesn't know in that area." 

"That's a pretty definitive statement." MacLeod smiled. He doubted that Fox Mulder would have heard anything about his type of immortals. 

Alex smiled back at him. "You'd be surprised by how much he knows." 

"Adam is pretty well-versed in the paranormal; I doubt Fox knows more than him," MacLeod said. 

"Do you want to bet?" 

"What do you have to bet?" 

"Every two weeks one of us thoroughly cleans the chicken coop. Tomorrow is my turn; if I win, you clean the coop." 

"If I win then I want the chestnut color horse in the barn." 

"That horse doesn't only belong to me," Alex said. 

"You must not have much confident in your claim," MacLeod said. 

"Okay you have a deal." Alex held out his hand and they shook on it. 

They went back to laying the hardwood floor, only stopping when Blair and Naomi showed up with lunch. MacLeod could get used to being spoiled this way, he thought, as he sat on the front porch with the other men and looked out over the lake while enjoying a bowl of thick cream of potato chowder and a crispy hard roll. 

Naomi seemed to be very happy as she looked around the log home. "Simon, this place is beautiful," she declared, coming back out on the porch. 

"The guys have done a remarkable job," Simon said. "Daryl and I can't wait to move in." 

Blair stood and started collecting the empty soup bowls and putting them back in the basket. "We better head back. I want to get some canning done before dinner." 

"Tomorrow I'd like to ride out and meet Laura to thank her for the clothes," Naomi said. 

"On the way, we can stop off at the Gunmen's place and you can meet the guys," Blair said. 

"Gunmen?" MacLeod paused in the doorway. "They sound dangerous." 

"They're about as dangerous as kittens." Alex chuckled. "The name is from the conspiracy magazines they used to publish: The Lone Gunman and The Magic Bullet." 

MacLeod nodded. "Okay, let's finish laying the floor so we can start on the second floor bedrooms." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Friday, October 17, 2003 

"Fox! Come out here," Skinner called from the laundry room then stepped back inside the greenhouse. 

Fox hurried into the room. "What's wrong?" 

"Tiger had her kittens," Skinner said while looking down at Tiger lying on the soft bed they'd made for her in the warm greenhouse. Sucking at her teats were five newborn kittens. 

"Oh shoot, we missed their births." Fox kneeled down next to them. He didn't touch the kittens, leaving them to their mother's tender care. "At least Simon, Byers, and Sean have offered to take a kitten. That will leave us with two unless we can find a home for them." 

"We could always use the extra mousers, and Liz has offered to fix the kittens when they're old enough." 

Fox stood. "I better get the filling for the meat pies done while your mom is out in the workshop sewing." 

Grabbing his husband's wrist, Skinner pulled Fox in for a kiss. The big guy knew that while his mom and Fox got along really well, they both had set ways when it came to cooking. While Skinner and the others bowed to his mother's superior skills in the kitchen, Fox was on an equal footing with her which caused a few problems. "I have the laundry to finish before the kids wake from their nap. If we hurry, both of us can finish before our calm is interrupted." 

Fox started laughing. "If Scully was to see us now, she'd die from shock." 

"You're happy, aren't you?" Skinner felt the need to check every so often. 

"Extremely." Fox kissed Skinner's lips and murmured, "We're living our very own X-File." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Raven 

Friday, October 17, 2003 

Methos couldn't remember the last time he'd put in more manual labor and had felt great afterward. Simon was now talking about moving into his new home in November instead of December. If they could get the bathroom finished and load some food in the root cellar, then Methos would be that much closer to having that large bedroom all to him and Mac. Although four bunk beds wasn't the best sleeping arrangement for lovers, he'd been in tighter spots. 

When Methos entered the home, the delicious aroma of allspice and pork hit him. One of his favorite things after beer and Mac was a tasty meat pie. He wondered how Fox knew. 

The table was set with water glasses, and a simple pea salad was at each place setting. Methos had observed that breakfast and lunch had been informal, but dinner seemed to hold a special importance to this family -- he appreciated this family's priorities. They stopped working promptly at five o'clock so they could make it back home in time for dinner. 

After he had washed up in the bathroom, Methos helped himself to a bottle of ale from the refrigerator then took his seat at the table. Naomi, Blair, and Walter were already sitting with the toddlers in their highchairs. The twins had already been fed and placed in their crib for the night. 

The others made their way to the table one by one; once everyone was seated they started in on the salad to a light conversation. 

Alex glanced across the table at him. "So, Adam, Mac says you know something about werewolves. I'm wondering how much you know?" 

"As you already know from being one, werewolves are human in appearance but during the full moon they can shape-shift into wolves or in your case in broad daylight. They can only be killed if their head is severed from their body or their heart is destroyed." 

"Fox, is that true?" Alex asked. 

"Yes and no," Fox said as he took a sip of water. "There are many different types of werewolves throughout the world. Most can be killed by a bullet through the brain or heart, but others are more resilient and it takes fire to completely consume their bodies for them to die, while others can only be killed by running water or while they're in human form." 

Methos only encountered werewolves once in his five thousand years and was having a hard time believing that there could be more than one type of werewolf species. "Fox, have you met any of these other types of werewolves?" 

"Yes, once on a case in Browning Montana." Fox returned his challenging look. "And the primary aliens behind the attack on Earth were a race of Lycanthropes." 

"Mac says that werewolves are immortal; is that true?" Alex asked, "And what does it mean for us?" 

"Not all species of werewolves are immortals." Fox looked down at his hands then said, "However, in our case we seem to be the type of werewolf that is immortal. None of us are going to age any more than we are right now." 

"Fox, you're not serious?" Walter asked. 

"I am ... you just look in a mirror to confirm that much." 

"So what are you saying?" John said. "That we're never going to die?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." 

MacLeod frowned. "Fox, other than werewolves, do you know of any other types of immortals?" 

Fox stood and started to clear away the empty salad plates. "Do you mean like vampires or the type of immortals that the secret society of Watchers has monitored for hundreds of years?" He looked into Methos' eyes as he picked up his empty plate. "These immortals use swords to kill each other by decapitation. When they die, their life force and memories are passed along to the Immortal who killed them. The watchers refer to it as the quickening." 

MacLeod sighed, "You win, Alex." 

Alex smiled. "There was never any doubt." 

Naomi looked over at her son. "How does one become a werewolf?" 

"Yeah how?" Daryl chimed in. 

"Daryl, you're not becoming a werewolf," Simon said. 

Alex chuckled as he looked at Blair. "Go ahead; tell your mom how you became one." 

"I figured out how I was infected and sex really didn't have anything to do with it." 

"Then how come Jim, Walter, and John were all infected after fuc ..." Alex looked over at Sonja then blushed and leaned back as Fox placed a slice of meat pie in front of him. Fox smirked and continued to serve the pie. 

"Do you mean fucking, Alex?" Sonja asked. 

"Mom!" Walter said. 

"Walter, you don't think I'm naive about what you and Fox do in private do you?" Sonja asked. 

Wade cleared his throat. "Let me just ask one question. The first one of you to become a werewolf -- how did it happen?" 

Fox placed the last dish of meat pie in front of Wade. "The aliens experimented on me and did something that changed my DNA and altered my genetic makeup." 

"See?" Blair said. "Sex had nothing to do with it." 

Methos stood and walked over to the refrigerator to get another bottle of ale then he sat back at the table and dug into the meat pie. He was definitely going to stay there for the foreseeable future. Good food, excellent beer, and weird companions. What more could an immortal want? 

~x~X~x~ 

The Falcon 

Friday, October 31, 2003 

Two weeks had passed since MacLeod, Methos, and Naomi had arrived in the Baltimore harbor. MacLeod and Methos had tried dozens of times to contact the watchers by radio without any luck. Methos had been able to recall ten radio frequencies that the watchers used in North America. It was only dumb luck that on this one occasion someone finally answered MacLeod's call, and not just any someone -- this someone had a familiar voice. 

MacLeod couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "Joe, it's Mac! Over." 

"Mac! Are you all right? Where are you? Over!" 

"Methos and I are fine. We're in Virginia. What about you? Over." 

"Other than being bored to death, I'm fine. I was visiting the Watcher's station outside of Canton, Ohio when the aliens attacked and have been stuck here ever since. Over." 

"What happened to Seacouver? Over." 

"From what I've been told, it was severely damaged in the second attack. Over." 

"If you're bored, why don't you come to Virginia? I'm sure the people we're staying with won't mind one more. Over." MacLeod could almost hear the smile on his friend's voice. 

"Give me directions, and I'll catch the first bus heading your way. Over." 

After MacLeod passed along the directions, he signed off. Maybe he should have asked before inviting Joe, but with Simon and Daryl moving into their new home in a week, that freed up two bunks. It's not like he, Methos, and Joe would become permanent houseguests. Okay, so maybe he'd better go talk to Fox about Joe's pending arrival. 

It was Halloween, and after completing the morning chores, the men had taken the rest of the day off to prepare for their Halloween party. MacLeod found Fox in the kitchen, carving Jack-O-Lanterns with Daryl, Walter, John, and Blair, while the toddlers watched from their highchairs. Jim, Alex, Wade, and Simon were making popcorn balls, while Sonja and Naomi made caramel apples. MacLeod wondered where Methos was hiding until his lover stepped into the house through the back door, carrying two jugs of apple cider, which he placed next to six others on the counter. 

"C'mon, Mac, get with the program," Methos said. "Help me get the ghosties hung in the trees out front." 

"What ghosties?" 

"The ones we made this morning in the workshop, while you were off doing who knows what." 

"Okay, but I'd like to have a chat with Fox first," MacLeod said. 

Fox set his carving knife down. "Good, because I'm out of my league with these guys, so I'll help hang the ghosts. Walter, repair my Jack-O-Lantern and listen for the twins." 

They walked outside and over to the workshop. 

"I finally got in touch with, Joe Dawson," MacLeod said. 

"Hey, great!" Methos asked, "How's Joe doing?" 

"He sounded lonely, so I invited him here." MacLeod looked at Fox. "I hope you don't mind. Joe's like a brother to me, and if it would help, Adam and I can put in extra time hunting this winter to offset the food we'll be eating, and come spring we promise to be out of your hair." He thought he needed to sell Joe a bit more so he added, "Joe lost both of his legs in Vietnam in 1968; he gets around really well and is good with kids, and he's an excellent blues musician." 

"Your friend is welcome here, Mac," Fox said, "And if you're still around in the spring, you can help us with Wade's and Sonja's log home. We do want to eventually move Connor and Joey into their bedroom, but they can always sleep upstairs on the full-sized bed once Wade and Sonja move out." 

Mac smiled. "Thanks, Fox. You won't regret this decision once you get to know Joe." 

"No problem." Fox picked up one of the three-foot cheese cloth ghosts. "Let's get these ghosts hung in the trees before our guests arrive." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hummingbird 

Naomi was having a good time as she sat in front of the bonfire with Sonja with six other women while their husbands and boyfriends played games with the kids, except Chloe and Aviva. The twins were sitting on Ada's and Liz's laps. 

It was a beautiful mosquito-free night, and for the first time in her life, Naomi felt content just to sit and talk with other women. Maybe it was wearing the new pair of silk panties that Sonja had made for her or the simple dress and colorful shawl, but she was feeling like herself again. Naomi couldn't believe the selection of expensive fabrics she had to choose from for her new wardrobe or that Sonja was able to turn Naomi's rough sketches into beautiful outfits. In addition, her feet felt really good inside the lambskin boots that Ada Elend had brought her as a welcome-to-the-mountain gift. Tonight Naomi just felt happy. 

She glanced over at her grandson. Joey was dressed as a pumpkin; it was a costume she had helped Sonja make for him. Next year one of the twins would probably wear it. Aviva and Chloe were dressed in white, one-piece, bunny suits complete with floppy ears. Naomi sighed as she looked at them. 

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Laura asked. 

"I never made a Halloween costume for Blair when he was a boy." 

"You were a single mother ... times were different back then," Laura said. 

"They weren't that different." Naomi sighed. "Blair was a beautiful and sweet child. I left too much of his upbringing to relatives and boyfriends." 

"Don't beat yourself up over something you can't change," Liz said. "If you want to do something, then be here for your grandson." 

A little girl in a witch's costume came running across the lawn. "Momma, look what I win!" Wren said as she placed a rag doll on Jin's lap. The three-year-old looked up at her mother with an expression of pride. 

Jin smiled. "This is a really cute doll, baby girl, and you won it all by yourself." 

"Yes, Momma, I'm going to sleep with her at night," Wren said as she took the doll back. 

Naomi knew the games were rigged so each child would win something. She picked up her mug of hot apple cider and took a sip. It had a splash of vodka in it. Tonight she'd be able to sleep in her own room; even if it was up in the open loft, with a couple of screens she'd have plenty of privacy. A lot more privacy than she had sleeping in the same room with Sonja and Wade Skinner. 

Gwen, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, walked over to Sonja and laid her little head on the old woman's lap. 

"I tired, Grandma." 

Sonja lifted the toddler up on her lap and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Gwendolyn. Grandma will tuck you into your crib when the party is over." 

Naomi thought it was sweet that Alex's and John's daughter called Walter's mother Grandma, and Walter's father Grandpa Wade. If Joey were talking no doubt her grandson would refer to them the same way. Naomi was fine with that since she really wasn't ready to be called grandma. Besides, Sonja looked like a grandma. At fifty-nine Naomi didn't even feel old. 

Fox took a seat in front of the bonfire next to Liz and Ada. "How are my little bunnies doing?" he asked. 

"I just may keep this little bunny." Ada smiled as she cuddled Chloe. "It's been so long since I held one this young." 

MacLeod came over to the fire with Connor sitting on his shoulders. The little boy was dressed as a black cat. He made meowing sounds as he held onto Mac's hair. "After all of the sweets this one ate I don't think he'll be easy to put to bed tonight," Mac said as he swung Connor off his back and deposited him into Fox's arms. 

"Maybe I'll take him jogging with me," Fox said, tickling his son's belly. 

"No tickle, Daddy!" 

"Did you have a fun Halloween?" Fox smiled down at him. 

"I had this much fun." He held out his arms wide. "Can I have Halloween tomorrow?" 

"Halloween only happens once a year." Fox smiled. "Our next big Holiday is Thanksgiving, and Grandpa Paul and Uncle Mike will be coming up to spend it with us." 

"Do I get candy on Tankgiving?" 

"You get pie." Fox looked over at Liz. "I'm going to have to find a dentist for him." 

Liz smiled. "There's probably one in Holton." 

Helmut and his kids came over to the fire. "Carol, we better head back home," he said to his wife. 

Carol stood and picked up her youngest child then she and her husband said their goodbyes. Their kids each carried a bag filled with goodies. 

As midnight approached the other guests said their goodbyes, all except Jin and Wren; they were spending the night in the upstairs bedroom with Wade and Sonja. With Naomi moved into the loft it freed up the other full-sized bed in the bedroom. 

Naomi stared into the dying embers of the bonfire as Blair sat beside her. 

"Naomi, it's getting cold out here, come inside." 

"You and Jim make excellent parents, far better than I ever was..." 

"Mom, you were a--" 

"No, I wasn't." Naomi shook her head. "Sweetie, I put my needs ahead of yours, a good parent always puts their children's needs first." 

"I know I was an unplanned pregnancy." 

Naomi knew that if she'd been pregnant with Blair when abortion was legal she would have gotten one. It was something she'd never admit to her son, and it horrified her to think about it today. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Blair, and I am so proud that you are my son." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Owl 

Tuesday, November 25, 2003 

After Joe Dawson had talked to MacLeod on Halloween, it had taken him almost four weeks to make it to Holton, Virginia. He looked out the window of the bus as it came to a stop next to the bus station in the quaint small town with the backdrop of the Blue Ridge Mountains in the distance. He stood, pulled on his winter coat, and stepped off the bus with the help of his cane, then gathered his few meager possessions from the luggage rack on the side of the bus. Out of everything he owned, his guitar was still his most cherished possession. 

Now Joe had to figure out how to get to the ranger station. If worse came to worst, he could walk the twenty-five miles, which wouldn't be easy for him. But first he'd check in the diner and see if anyone was heading that way or knew how to contact Ranger Smith. Hefting the heavy duffle bag over his shoulder and holding his guitar case with one hand and his cane with the other, Joe started across the street. 

The town was busier than the one he left. There were a few cars on the road but most people seemed to be walking. A police car pulled up beside him. 

"Excuse me, sir, I noticed you get off the bus," a young deputy said. "Do you need a hand with your bags?" 

"Thank you, officer, but I can handle them." Joe smiled. "Maybe you can help me; I need to get up to Ranger Sean Smith's station in the mountains. You wouldn't know anyone heading that way that might be willing to give me a lift?" 

"Throw your bags in the back, I'll take you there myself." 

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, not believing his luck as the young deputy climbed out of the police cruiser. 

"Hell yeah, the sheriff will probably chew my ass out if a crime wave breaks out in the hour it will take me to drive you up to the ranger station and make it back here." The officer chuckled. "But I think I'll chance it." He then held out his hand. "Danny O'Brien." 

Joe set his guitar case down and shook the offered hand. "Joe Dawson." 

Danny helped deposit the guitar case and duffle bag in the backseat then held open the passenger door for Joe. 

"I see the town has decorated for Thanksgiving," Joe commented as Danny drove them down Main Street. The holiday was just two days away. 

"This is the first year since the aliens attacked that they've decorated. The town council passed a new law this summer after they decided it was time to start decorating for holidays again that Christmas decorations couldn't go up until after Thanksgiving. They're trying to stop the holiday from returning to being too commercial." 

"That's a law I could support. Christmas had almost lost its meaning," Joe said. He looked out at the scenery as the police car raced down the highway. The sky was overcast and his aching joints told Joe that a snowstorm was on its way. 

"The scenery is beautiful isn't it?" Danny said. 

"Very." 

"I'm originally from Baltimore. I had just started as a police officer for the Baltimore PD when the aliens attacked." Danny glanced over at Joe. "I was out in the suburbs when downtown Baltimore was destroyed. I helped to evacuate the suburban schools. A lot of the children's parents worked in Baltimore, and many of them became orphans that day." He sighed and shook his head. "Where are you from, Joe?" 

"Seacouver. I was visiting friends in Ohio when the aliens attacked, and I heard Seacouver was severely damaged." 

"What happened to your legs?" 

"Landmine in 'Nam." Joe realized that the deputy was pretty observant, and it was probably why the man offered to help him. 

They drove for twenty minutes then the cruiser turned onto a mountain road. Danny waved at two men standing outside a guard's shack. "The citizens organized a community militia to protect this area from gangs and other outside threats," he explained. "Two guard posts are manned 24/7 until the first heavy snowfall seals the area off." 

They drove past an old stone sawmill. The roof was missing and building looked like it hadn't been used in almost a hundred years. It was beside a small river that must have provided it with power. The location amongst the towering pine trees was breathtaking. They drove half a mile further and came to a fork in the road. 

"The right road leads to the Timberlake resort cabins. The ranger station is located a half mile up the road on the left," Danny explained. 

It was less than a minute and they were pulling into the ranger station's parking lot. The Ranger was outside working on his helicopter. He stopped what he was doing and came over to greet them. 

Joe climbed out of the cruiser. "Ranger Smith, I'm Joe Dawson. My friend Duncan MacLeod said you'd be able to show me how to get to the place he's staying at." 

"Mac mentioned a few weeks back that you'd be showing up, but wasn't sure when," the Ranger said. 

"I need to get back before I'm missed." Danny set Joe's bags on a bench by the station. "It was nice meeting you, Joe." 

"Thanks for the lift, Danny," Joe said. 

"See ya later," Sean said as Danny climbed back behind the wheel and drove off. The Ranger turned back to Joe. "He's a good kid. Can you drive an ATV?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. I don't usually let anyone touch my ATV, but in your case I'm making an exception. Mac mentioned you lost your legs in 'Nam and we vets have to stick together." 

Joe thought the large man was too young to have fought in Vietnam. "Which war were you in?" 

"The Gulf war." Sean headed over to the stables. "Wait here and I'll bring it out." 

Joe whistled when Sean drove the ATV out of the stables. Joe had ridden sports ATVs, but this one was meant for work. It had a rack on the front and a large cargo box behind the driver's seat. 

"It's an Artic Cat 400. Now that gasoline is more readily available, Mulder has been trying to get me to sell it to him." Sean smiled as climbed off. "I've been searching for a place where I can get one for him, but these beauties have become hot commodities." 

"I can see why. It's a nice way to get around in the country," Joe said as he placed his guitar case and duffle bag in the cargo box. He was really looking forward to seeing Mac and Methos again. 

"You can use the ATV for as long as you need it." 

Dawson shook his hand. "Gee, thanks." 

"Just follow this path for about eight miles. You won't be able to see the farm, but you'll come to a section of high bushes with a worn path leading through them. The farm is through those bushes. If you reach the lake you've gone over a mile too far." 

Joe waved then started off down that path. The ATV had pretty good speed, but being unfamiliar with the path, he kept his speed at a safe level. The trees were bare and the temperature was cold. A few light snowflakes were already drifting down. As he was enjoying the fresh mountain air, a large black panther darted across the path chased by two large wolves. 

"Shit!" he said and stopped the ATV, looking off in the direction of the animals. A female voice to his right startled Joe further. 

"Hey, don't be scared," a very pretty, auburn-haired woman said. She was sitting cross-legged on a boulder with a large colorful shawl wrapped around her body. 

Joe looked up at her. "I just saw a panther being chased by two wolves." 

"That was Jim, Fox, and John out for their morning run. Usually Fox is the fastest in human form, but Jim has the advantage in panther form ... John can surprise both of them at times." 

"Okay, whatever you say, lady." Joe thought the woman was a space cadet. A pretty space cadet. He glanced around nervously for the panther and wolves. "Maybe we should get out of here before they come back." 

"You wouldn't happen to be Mac's friend, Joe Dawson?" the woman asked as she climbed down from the boulder. 

"Yeah, and you are?" Joe asked while glancing nervously around. 

"Naomi Sandburg." She held out her hand to Joe and they shook. "I spent the last two years with Mac and Adam, on Mac's barge." 

The panther and two wolves walked back onto the path. Joe felt his heart rate increase and thought he was either going to die of a heart attack or be torn from limb to limb by the animals. 

"You don't have to be afraid," Naomi said, "That panther is my son-in-law." 

To Joe's surprise all three animals suddenly shape-shifted into humans. As humans they retained their beautiful, exotic looks. Joe couldn't remember seeing two pairs of eyes more blue nor the other one's hazel eyes which shifted from a deep gold that matched the few remaining leaves on the mountain ash to a dark green that rivaled the needles on the towering pine trees. 

"You must be Joe," the hazel-eyed one said. "I'm Fox Mulder and these are my companions, John Doggett and Jim Ellison. We're sorry if we frightened you but we figured since you're going to be staying with us, you needed to know that we're not quite human." 

"You're werewolves?" Joe's heart rate started to return to normal. 

"Technically," John said. "C'mon, let's get you home; you look like you could use a hot drink." 

"I'd kill for a cup of coffee," Joe said, knowing that was highly unlikely. 

"I think we can accommodate you there," Jim said. 

"You have coffee?" 

"We have cases of coffee beans stashed away in our root cellar." 

Joe restarted the motor. "Lead the way." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Years before, Mulder had learned to trust his instincts, so when his intrusion told him that Mac and Adam were immortals, he accepted it for what it was, and it was one of the reasons he didn't have a problem with Mac's friend Joe coming to stay with them. Since Mac's friend confirmed Mulder's conclusion about Mac and Adam. If Mulder couldn't go to his X-Files, he'd settle for them coming to him. Although he'd known for quite a long time about immortals, Mulder never had the opportunity to investigate them when he was an FBI agent. 

His biggest source of information had been a watcher who worked in the D.C. area. The woman never told Mulder just whom she was watching, but she did go into some detail about the watcher organization in the United States. Mulder knew the woman had been sexually attracted to him and he shamelessly used that attraction to find out all he could about this secret organization. Over drinks, Joe Dawson's name had come up as being one of the high-ranking watchers in North America. 

Shortly after that conversation, Mulder's father had been killed and Mulder had briefly died, himself, on a Navajo reservation in New Mexico. All thoughts about following up on the society of watchers and immortals had been pushed to the side for the time being. Mulder had felt some shame over using the female watcher for information. 

Now as Mulder observed the reunion between Joe, Mac, and Adam, it made him feel even better for allowing Joe to stay with them. Walter and the others had been unhappy with his solo decision and he'd had to promise to consult with them before making another decision that would affect all of their lives. What did they expect? It wasn't every day that Mulder had an X-File drop into his lap. 

With Simon and Daryl now moved into their own home, it freed up two extra bunk beds. Of course with Paul and Mike Doggett coming tomorrow they'd have to put an extra cot into the room. 

"C'mon, Joe, let's get you settled," Mac said as he took the duffle bag from his friend and led him across the great room to their bedroom. 

"Daddy, I wanna see kitties," Connor said, tugging at Mulder's pant leg. 

It was the fifth time that day Connor had asked to see the kittens, and considering it was still morning, it was going to be a long day. They had only allowed the children to know about the kittens two days ago. Even at six weeks of age, they felt the kittens were too frail for the toddlers to handle. Unfortunately, the kittens were now exploring and would soon want out of the greenhouse. By Christmas, they might be able to give three of kittens to their friends. Simon had requested the black and white male tuxedo kitten, while Sean wanted the female Maine Coon, and John and Laura wanted the male orange tiger-striped kitten. That left an all-black female kitten and a male Maine Coon. 

Mulder scooped Conner up in his arms. "Okay, but remember no touching." 

"Please, Daddy, I no hurt kitties." 

Mulder looked into those earnest brown eyes. "I know you'd never hurt the kittens on purpose, but they're so fragile you might hurt them without meaning to." As Connor's bottom lip started to quiver, Mulder sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you what, I'll let you hold one but if you start holding her too tightly then I'll have to take her away." 

Connor face lit up with a big grin. Mulder carried him through the laundry room and opened the door to the greenhouse. Tiger was lying in the box as three of her kittens nursed; the other two were exploring. The guys had placed a litter box in the room for them along with a water dish and dry cat food for Tiger. 

Mulder set Connor down. "Sit on the floor and I'll place the kitten on your lap so you can pet her." 

Connor did as told and was visibly shaking with excitement as he looked around at the little kittens. Mulder picked up the all black kitten and sat down next to Connor as he placed it on his son's lap. Over the last two weeks, the guys had been handling the kittens and getting them used to human contact. The kitten didn't know what to make of the little boy, but it seemed to like being lightly petted. 

After thirty-minutes, Walter opened the door and stepped inside the greenhouse, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?" 

Mulder looked up at Walter and smiled. "The kitten fell asleep on Connor's lap, and your son doesn't want to wake her by moving." 

Three of the other kittens were sniffing Connor's legs while he sat very still with his small hand on the sleeping kitten. 

Walter kneeled down beside them. "Do you want to give your kitty a name?" 

"My kitty?" Connor's eyes widened. 

"Since you're showing us how gentle you can be with her, and she hasn't been adopted yet, I think we'll allow you to adopt her after she no longer needs her mother. Now think of a name for her." 

Mulder watched as Connor sucked on his lower lip while trying to think of a name. This was the first decision he had to make in his life and Mulder was curious if their son would choose a name of someone he knew or a name from one of the dozens of children books. 

"Jam." 

Mulder and Walter exchange confused looks, so Mulder asked, "Jam's a nice name, but why did you pick it?" 

"Grandma puts jam on warm bread. I like jam." 

The kitten woke, climbed off Connor's lap, and went over to her mother to nurse. 

"Okay, Champ, Grandma has lunch ready let's go eat," Walter said and as he stood he picked Connor up. 

At the counter in the kitchen, Joe sat with Mac, Adam, Naomi, John, and Wade. Blair was helping Sonja with lunch while Alex and Jim sat at the dining room table with Gwen, Joey, and the twins in their highchairs. This was one lunch where everyone was inside at the same time. Since Walter's parents had moved in with them, lunch usually consisted of a large kettle of soup or stew with half a sandwich. 

From the smell of it, it was one of Mulder's favorite soups: a thick, hearty minestrone. His favorite soup was Alex's vegetable borscht with a large dollop of sour cream. Each of the men had their special soup recipes to make and they were all quite good. Mulder could live on soup. When he was living at his apartment on Hegal, he always had his cabinet full of Campbell's soup. 

The toddlers were now old enough to eat minestrone as long as the vegetables were cut small. The twins would get pureed carrots for lunch. 

Walter was about to put Connor in his highchair, but their son protested. 

"No, Daddy, I sit at table." 

Walter was about to insist that Connor sit in his highchair but Mulder interrupted. 

"Connor has used his potty chair without an accident for four days in a row -- I think he's proven he's old enough for a booster seat. Don't you, Walter?" 

"But is he big enough?" Walter said. 

"I big, Daddy!" 

"I'll go get the booster seat and we'll find out," Mulder said and headed out the back door. They had three stored in the workshop. The snow was falling and Mulder's hair was covered by the time he reached the workshop. The shop had been taken over by Wade's woodworking projects, and Sonja's sewing projects. They had had to put up a divider so the sawdust wouldn't get on the fabrics. They had a sewing room planned as part of the Skinners new home and Sonja would be taking the sewing machine when she moved. Wade was making them a sign post for their home. He thought they needed a name for their farm instead of referring to it as Old Man's Peterson's place or even Mulder's place. The guys were still discussing names. The ones they had come up with weren't as sweet as Jam, but suited them and the land. They were just having a hard time deciding between them. 

Wade had a dozen sketches for six to ten foot tall wood-carvings that he wanted to make out of the large logs that would come from three of the huge oak trees they would have to cut down for his and Sonja's home. Wade proved to be a top notch woodcarver using a chainsaw and chisels. The elder Skinner didn't want those majestic trees to be used for firewood; instead he wanted to use them to make the forest a whimsical place for the children. The tall carvings would go along the path from the ranger station all the way to Laura's and John's place and on the path around the lake. At least Mulder knew where Walter got his artistic talents. The tallest carving, Wade wanted to put at the beginning of the path by the ranger station; it would be a bear standing on its hind legs with one of his paws up in the air. 

They would cut down one of the trees next week; Wade wanted to get a start on the carvings over the winter. Mulder grabbed one of the booster seats and carried it back to the house. The snow was coming down heavier, and he hoped it didn't get so deep that it would prevent Paul and Mike from coming the next day. Paul was bringing two freshly slaughtered, farm-raised, turkeys that they planned to slow cook outside on the charcoal stone grill. 

This Thanksgiving they really did have a lot to be thankful for. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Owl 

Was it possible to feel part of a place you'd never been before and close to people you'd never met? That was how Joe felt. There was something about this area, these mountains, these people that made him feel like he had arrived home. 

Joe sat at the counter and ate the tastiest bowl of soup that he had had in a long time, while listening to Mac, Methos, and Naomi talk about what had happened in Europe and Africa, as they lived off the barge for two years. 

While Joe listened, his attention was drawn to the other people in the room. He felt comfortable with Wade and Sonja, and attracted to Naomi. When was the last time that he had been sexually attracted to a woman this way? It seemed like years. The children were a fascinating part of this family, and he had been stunned to find out that their fathers were also their mothers. Joe wasn't sure if finding that out topped knowing these men were werewolves. And here he thought immortals were the most unique life forms living on this planet. Somehow hermaphroditic werewolves seemed to, if not top it then tie it. Immortal, aliens, werewolves -- what was next? 

As a former bartender Joe knew how to listen and observe. As a watcher he knew how to conceal his observation. He watched with approval over how Fox and Walter interacted with their son and daughters. They were better parents than most straight couples that Joe had observed. Jim and Blair's son, Joey, seemed to be sensing things that couldn't be seen or heard. It reminded Joe of the looks immortals got when they picked up the presence of another immortal nearby. Alex and John were attentive to their daughter, while being obviously hot for each other, but there was an underlying tension about their relationship that caused Joe to feel concern. 

"Do you have a favorite pie, Joe?" Naomi asked. 

"I love a good mincemeat pie, why?" 

"I'm helping Sonja make pies tomorrow, and wanted to make sure we had everyone's favorites for Thanksgiving." 

"Mincemeat is pretty hard to make -- I also like apple." 

Naomi smiled. "Nonsense, we have all of the ingredients for mincemeat and I would love to make it for you." 

Wade chuckled. "Don't argue with Naomi ... my favorite pie this time of the year is mincemeat, too." 

Joe grinned. "Okay, but I'd like to help you ladies with the pie baking tomorrow." 

"We'd appreciate the help," Sonja said. 

Fox walked over and filled a Sippy cup with water for Connor. "I'm making the stuffing for the turkeys tomorrow." He smiled at Sonja. "Walter and Wade have volunteered to mediate any kitchen conflicts." 

Sonja sighed. "You know, Fox, I'm willing to help you with my family's stuffing recipe." 

"I appreciate the offer, but I can follow your recipe." 

"Okay," Sonja said shaking her head. "I never expected I'd have a son-in-law who would be as good a cook as I am, even if you don't always go about it in the most efficient manner." 

"I have my own way in the kitchen." Fox hugged Sonja. "Leave me my cooking. It's the only thing that I excel at other than tracking down mutants, and your son doesn't want me to do that on a full time basis." 

"Don't sell yourself short, you're a good writer and a hell of a story teller." Sonja gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll stay out of your way tomorrow." 

"Unless I have questions right, Mom?" 

"Right, son." 

Joe turned to Walter and asked, "Do you have any maps of this part of the mountain?" 

"We have a folder filled with survey maps," Walter said. 

"I'd like to familiarize myself with the area," Joe said as he set the spoon down in the empty bowl. Blair retrieved the bowl and put it in the sink filled with soapy water. Joe smiled at him. "Do you need help with the dishes?" 

"Nope," Blair said. "You'll get your turn at cooking and washing dishes soon enough." 

"Let me get you those maps," Walter said to Joe. "Why don't you take a seat at the desk in the great room so you can look them over?" 

"Thanks, Walter." Joe grabbed his cane, walked through the dining room and into the great room. He could see why the guys referred to it as the great room. The room had nice comfortable leather furniture with enough seating for a large group. An octagonal mahogany poker table was set up in the corner with six leather chairs on wheels; there was space at the table for two more chairs. The table had built in cup and chip holders. Even with all of the furniture the room still felt open. Joe leaned his cane up against the side of the desk and sat. 

Walter came back with the folder of maps. He pointed out where they were located and the locations of their nearest neighbors. Then he left Joe to study the maps. 

Joe was mostly interested in the old stone mill he had seen briefly on his way there and its location to the Timberlake cabins and the town of Holton. Some people believed in love at first sight; Joe guessed that was what he experienced when he laid eyes on that mill. The place called to him, and for the first time in his life he was willing to settle down. 

"Coffee, Joe," Naomi said as she set a coffee cup and saucer on the desk. 

Looking up at her, Joe smiled. "Thanks." She was really beautiful. 

Naomi looked down at the map. "When you finish with the maps do you want to go take a walk outside in the snow?" 

Joe picked up the coffee cup and took a sip. Naomi had remembered how he liked his coffee. "Mm, I'm done with the maps, but let me finish this cup of coffee first." 

"You know, Mac used to talk about you while we were on the barge." Naomi leaned against the desk. "I often wondered who this man was that had Mac's love and respect, but he left out how handsome you are." 

Joe blushed. "Did you have a place you want to walk to?" 

"I want to show you the Japanese Garden and teahouse my son designed," she said, raising her voice to be heard over Connor's shrieks as the toddler threw a tantrum because he didn't want to take a nap. "It's a nice place to go to meditate or just to escape the chaos." 

"Let me get my coat," Joe said as he reached for his cane and stood. 

Once outside, Naomi placed her hand on the inside of Joe's forearm as they walked down a path covered with a half inch of fresh snow. The snow was still coming down. It gave everything a clean fresh feeling. They crossed a moon bridge over a stream, and Joe wondered if this was the same stream that widened and ran by the mill. 

"Does the stream freeze over in the winter?" Joe asked. 

"According to Blair it doesn't freeze completely over, although the banks get a thick coat of ice." 

"Wow. This place is awesome," Joe said as he looked up at the towering pine trees, then at the teahouse. There was a cord of firewood stacked off to the side. 

"There's a pot-bellied stove and box of kindling inside. For seats, they have cushions on the floor." Naomi looked at him. "Would that be a problem for you?" 

"I'd like to say that it wouldn't be...." Joe was touched by her concern and that she didn't seem repulsed by his disability. 

"I'll talk to Blair and see if he can address the problem." 

"Naomi, you don't...." 

"I do." She gave him a small smile. "We're going to be here for at least the next five months, and I think we might both feel the need to get away from the house at times." 

"Okay, if your son can come up with a solution that wouldn't take away the ambiance of the place, then I'd appreciate it." Joe looked into her eyes and smiled. "Let's head back." 

Naomi smiled and they started back. 

As they were coming up to the house, Joe noticed the hot tub with steam rising off the water. It hadn't caught his eye before since its cover had been on it. Now Methos and Alex sat in the hot steamy water, drinking ale, as the snow fell around them. 

"Hey, Joe!" Methos called. "Come on in the water's fine." 

"I'll pass, but I wouldn't mind taking a hot bath." Joe chuckled, wishing he had legs so he could join them. Even after over forty-years, he still felt self-conscious about his handicap. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

"We don't have to have a large ceremony -- just you and me with Walter, Fox, Jim, and Blair as witnesses." 

"I don't want to get married," Alex said as he dressed Gwen in a dark blue, velvet dress with white tights that Sonja had made for her. The dress brought out the blue of her eyes. "Why can't you just drop it?" 

Whenever Alex did anything remotely domesticated as dressing their daughter, Doggett got a hard on. There was just something erotic about a dangerous man like Alex doing something so gentle. "Because I love you and want us to be married for Gwen's sake." 

"Is it really that important to you?" 

"You're that important to me." 

Alex looked into his eyes and seemed to surrender to the inevitable. "Okay, since Walter and Fox got married on Walter's birthday, as a birthday present to you, I'll marry you on your birthday. Would that make you happy?" 

"Yes." Doggett hugged and kissed him. "I love you." 

There was a knock on the door and Paul stepped into the room. The elder Doggett was dressed in his Sunday best. "I've come to collect my date." 

Doggett was glad his brother and dad had made it there yesterday, despite the six inches of new snow. It hadn't hurt that they drove the modified pickup truck with the five-foot tall tires. "She's all yours." 

Gwen was all smiles as her Grandpa lifted her off the bed. "Grandpa, I wanna play in the snow." 

"After Thanksgiving dinner we'll get dressed in our snowsuits and go outside and make snow angels," Paul said. 

"What snow angels?" 

"You never made a snow angel?" 

She shook her head. 

"Well, I'll just have to show you after dinner." 

Alex and John followed them downstairs. All of their guests had arrived, and the guys had to set up four, folding card tables against the other table in an L-shape. Since they had twenty-one adults, they needed extra-seating. 

Sean was there along with Jin and her daughter Wren; mother and daughter were staying at Simon's place that week. 

Because of the snow and Laura's advance stage of pregnancy, the Byers couldn't make it. Liz had promised to take a doggy bag back to the couple. 

Walter and Jim had been manning the charcoal grill outside since morning. They estimated that it would take six hours to slow cook two, twenty-five pound turkeys without overcooking and drying them out. 

Fox was watching his and Walter's three children in the great room while he talked to Sean, Joe, Mike, and Liz. Connor was clearly excited about all the people being there, he kept running back and forth between the great room, the kitchen counter, and the radio alcove where Langly, Jimmy and Daryl were hanging out, calling and chatting with their friends in the valley and on the mountain. The twins were playing with wooden blocks on the floor. Sonja had made each of them a fancy outfit to wear for Thanksgiving. 

Adam, Mac, Simon, Frohike and Wade sat at the counter in the kitchen. Simon held Joey so the little boy could watch the action in the kitchen while Wren sat on the stool next to them. 

Doggett got a kick out of seeing Joey and Connor wearing little bowties. Only a woman could put some class into their Thanksgiving celebration. Doggett and Alex were both wearing black dress slacks with linen shirts and silk ties. Even Frohike and Langly had dressed for the occasion. Langly wore black jeans and a tuxedo t-shirt, and Frohike, his best leather vest, shirt, and a bowtie. 

The women were all dressed in their finest outfits. They seldom had the opportunity to dress up. Sonja wore an apron over her dress as she, Naomi, Blair, and Jin worked in the kitchen. 

Doggett poured wine for himself, his dad, and Alex then joined the group in the great room. The dining room tables were set, so there wasn't anything else to do but stay out of the way and wait. Doggett had skipped breakfast and lunch and he was hungry. The smells coming from the kitchen made his mouth water. 

"That old saw mill -- who owns it?" Joe asked. 

"That would be Mulder," Sean said. "It was part of Old Man Peterson's land." 

"What's your interest in it?" Fox asked. 

"I thought the mill would be a perfect location for a blue's bar. I could get some business from Holton and the Timberlake cabins along with people living in the valley and on the mountain. Plus it's large enough that I could turn part of it into living quarters." 

"The old mill would take a lot of work to get it livable," Fox said. 

"Does that mean you'd be willing to sell it and the land it's on?" Joe asked. 

Fox looked over at Doggett and Alex, and asked, "Guys?" 

Doggett realized that Fox was including them in on this decision since they now had an equal share in not only the farm, but the thousands of acres of land that Fox had purchased when he bought Old Man Peterson's estate. 

After a quick glance at Alex for approval, Doggett turned back to Joe. "We're willing to give it to you, Joe," he said. "We just need to talk to Walter, Jim, and Blair since the land belongs to them, too." 

"If the others agree," Sean said with a grin. "I'm willing to help with the construction to get the place livable. It would be nice having a bar walking distance from my station." 

Joe grinned. "That's what I'm counting on ... it will be the only bar for twenty-five miles, and the people in Holton might like a change from their town bar." 

"Holton doesn't have a bar, so it would be the only bar for forty-five miles," Sean said. 

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Liz said. "If you have music, I can get Melvin to take me dancing." 

"I'd be able to come up and help with the construction after we get the spring crop planted," Mike said. 

"I know Walter will agree," Fox said, "And I don't think Blair and Jim would object, so we can go out to the mill next week and evaluate the site. Walter and his Dad are very good at drawing up home plans. You should see the one they're working on for the Skinners' log home. Walter and Wade should be able to determine what will be needed to turn the old mill into a bar and living quarters." 

Doggett watched Fox. His friend was clearly excited over the prospect of Joe converting the old mill into a blue's bar, and so was Doggett. Their first priority would be the elder Skinners' log home. They'd have Frohike's addition completed in a couple of weeks and Simon's place would be done in January, then they'd have a barn raising for him in the summer. In the spring they'd be able to start on the Skinners' home and at the same time focus on Joe's bar/living quarters. Doggett was sure that they'd be able to get help building the bar from the other men living in the community. As long as Walter and Wade could draw up some tight blueprints, one of them could oversee the project while the rest worked on the Skinners' home. 

"I found a place where I can get a woodstove," Sean said. 

"Get it, by all means," Fox said. "We've searched all of the Baltimore's ruins and the outer suburbs without any luck." 

"Don't worry; I've already made arrangements to bring it here." Sean smiled. "We wouldn't want the Skinners to be without a stove in their new home. Walter's mom makes the best peanut butter cookies I've ever had, and I expect at least a couple of batches a year in exchange for the stove." 

"You're cheap," Alex said. "I'd have asked for three." 

"Hey, I gotta watch my figure." Sean smirked. 

The back door to the kitchen opened and Jim carried in one of the turkeys on a platter and set it on the counter. Behind him, Walter carried in the second turkey. 

Alex got up and opened three bottles of wine then filled the glasses on the tables. He filled the children's Sippy cups with apple juice while Jim carved one of the turkeys. 

They ate buffet style. The bowls of food were laid out on the counter and each person filled their plate then carried it over to the table. After Fox got the twins in their highchairs, he filled plates for them and Connor, while Walter filled plates for him and Fox. Sonja had made a special meal for Chloe and Aviva. 

Once they were all seated around the tables, Paul Doggett led them in prayers of thanks. 

Fox and Walter fed the twins while Connor sat on a booster chair and ate using a spoon. His meal had been cut into bite-size pieces by his dad. Connor seemed quite pleased to be sitting at the table and not in a highchair. Both Fox and Walter kept an eye on him as they fed the twins. 

With Doggett's father lovingly attending to Gwen's every need, it provided Doggett the opportunity to focus on the conversations around him and Alex. 

Fox was telling Walter, Jim, and Blair about Joe wanting to turn the old lumber mill into a bar and living quarters. 

"It's fine with Blair and me," Jim said. "The mill's huge. I've been inside of it several times. The foundation, basement, and stonewalls were still in great shape, but the inside is completely gutted. The second floor's wood beams have rotted and will have to be replaced. It's going to take a lot more work to get it into shape than it took us to build Simon's log home from scratch." 

Walter's eyes lit up at the prospect of another construction project. "If we can get the waterwheel working it could produce its own hydropower." 

Doggett enjoyed getting his hands dirty on motors and mechanical devices, so he was looking forward to getting the waterwheel working again. The stream that ran behind their farm merged with another mountain stream a couple of miles from the mill and widened significantly when it reached the mill. It was almost a river at that point with a small waterfall beside the mill. 

Mac looked at Joe. "Am I missing something?" 

Joe grinned. "I've decided to settle down here, and I was hoping that you and Adam might consider making this area your new home base. Or more to the point above the new blue's bar I'm going to be opening." 

Adam had been talking to Frohike and both men turned to look at Joe. Adam asked, "Let me get this right. Are you saying that you're building a home above a tavern and you'd like us to move in with you?" 

"I guess that's what I'm saying." Joe picked up his glass of wine. "While the two of you are traveling I'll keep the home-fires burning." 

Naomi looked interested as she caught the last part of the conversation. "Where are you going to build this tavern?" 

"The old lumber mill near the ranger station." 

"Hey, cool. Our own neighborhood bar." Frohike grinned. "Sean, we're really going to need some ATVs; I don't want to have to bicycle fifteen miles to the bar." 

"It's only nine miles from us," Alex said with a smirk. 

Wade looked across the table at Walter. "Let's go and take some measurements tomorrow; we can work with Joe to draw up the plans over the winter. That way we'll be able to work simultaneously on your mom's and my log home and Joe's place this spring." 

Doggett liked how Wade planned; it was along the same lines he had been thinking. 

Sean picked up the drumstick off his plate and took a bite. "I was going to save this as a surprise, but what the hell. I ordered a backhoe from the government and I should get it next month." 

"How deep can it go?" Doggett asked. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it. 

Setting the drumstick down, Sean picked up a napkin. "This one can go to eighteen feet -- not that we'll need to go that deep but at least we'll be able to get Wade's and Sonja's cellar dug in a day instead of a month. And it will expedite digging the hole for the septic tank and the trench for the leech field." Sean turned to Sonja. "Sonja, this is the best stuffing I've ever had." 

"Fox made it," Sonja said. 

"All I did was followed your recipe," Fox said, "And Sean's right -- this is the best stuffing I've ever eaten, and it will be our family's Thanksgiving stuffing recipe from now on." 

"I'm glad you liked it." Sonja smiled, clearly pleased by her son-in-law's response. "Wade's great grandmother passed the recipe down to his mother and her to me. It makes me happy knowing it will stay in the family." 

"More sweet-tatos," Connor said. 

"You haven't eaten your green beans yet," Walter said. 

"I no like 'em." 

"Just try to eat a few -- they're good for you." 

"It's Thanksgiving, Walter," Sonja interrupted. "Let him eat what he likes today. You can force him to eat green beans tomorrow." 

"You're right, Mom." Walter took his son's plate and transferred the beans to his own then stood and got more mashed sweet potatoes for Connor. 

"Save room for dessert, Connor," Wade advised. 

"Ice cream!" Connor said. 

"I want ice cream," Gwen said. 

"Wade, don't get them started," Sonja said. 

Liz chuckled. "I hope you made ice cream." 

Blair nodded. "We made a quart of vanilla to go with the apple and mincemeat pies." 

"Do you want ice cream for dessert, too?" Jim asked his son who had finished eating all of his food even the green beans. 

"No." 

"Did he just talk?" Naomi asked as she and Blair looked at Joey. 

"Yes, and his first word was no." Jim chuckled. "I think we might be in trouble." 

Blair leaned forward and asked, "Joey, what do you want for dessert?" 

Everyone paused in their conversations and looked at Joey. The little boy held out his arms to Jim who loosen the tray and lifted his son out of the highchair. 

"Are you okay, Champ?" Jim asked as he sat back at the table. 

Joey's arms were around his dad's neck and he whispered in his ear. 

"Is he talking to you?" Blair asked. 

Jim kissed Joey's forehead. "He's full and doesn't want dessert." 

"Why is he only talking to you?" Blair had a hurt expression on his face. 

Fox interrupted. "I think Joey is a little bashful. I'm sure he'll talk to you in private, Blair." 

"I hope you're right," Blair sighed. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

Sandburg kneeled on the bathroom floor as he gave Joey, Gwen, and Connor a bath in the claw foot tub. He decided not to try to get Joey to talk to him, hoping that his son would feel comfortable at some point and speak on his own. 

"Do you need a hand?" Naomi asked as she stepped into the bathroom. 

"I've finished bathing them and am watching them play in the water with their floating toys." 

Naomi kneeled down beside him. "Can you do something for me?" 

"I'd do anything for you." 

"You said you knew how you became infected and it didn't involve sex." Naomi looked into his eyes. "I want you to infect me." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Blair frowned. "I turned into a hermaphrodite; I'm not sure how the alien virus would affect you -- you being a female." 

"Sweetie, I'm going to be sixty in a few months." Naomi caressed the side of his face. "I don't want to grow old and die ... I want to be with you forever. I want to see my grandson grow up and raise a family of his own." 

Sandburg knew he couldn't deny his mother anything. "Are you willing to go through being deathly ill and bedridden for eight weeks?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah, you might develop male sexual organs..." 

"I don't care," Naomi sighed. "Will you help me or not?" 

"Okay, I'll do it, but not until New Years Day." Sandburg looked at his mom, he didn't want her to grow any older and die. "I want you well to celebrate Christmas with us." 

"Do you boys decorate for Christmas?" Naomi asked 

"Yes." Sandburg shifted from kneeling to sitting next to the tub. He gazed at Joey, Gwen, and Connor giggling and splashing in the water. "Last year, it was a bit hard for us; Fox was missing and we weren't in the mood to celebrate. But we decorated for our kids, even though they were too young to remember their first Christmas." Sandburg smiled. "This year our family is together. You're here, and so are Simon and Daryl, and Walter's parents, so we'll go way out." He lowered his voice. "We already started to make Christmas gifts for the children." 

Naomi's eyes lit up. "I need to start making gifts, and I want to help with decorating." She stood. "This place must be absolutely beautiful at Christmastime." 

"It is." Blair stood and grabbed a plush white towel from the shelf. "Let's get the kids out of the bathtub before they turn into prunes." 

Grabbing a towel off the shelf, Naomi lifted Gwen out of the tub and dried her off. "Do you need to use the potty chair?" 

Gwen shook her head. "I sleepy." 

"Let's get your pajamas on. I think Grandpa Paul is looking forward to tucking you in for the night." 

After Sandburg finished drying Connor and Joey, just as he was reaching for their pajamas, the two toddlers decided it would be fun to run through the house naked, so they raced out of the bathroom. Leaping to his feet, Sandburg took off after them. They split up with Connor running toward the great room and Joey through the kitchen. 

"Guys, catch Connor!" Sandburg called as he went after Joey. The great room was full of people. 

Walter snagged Connor as the boy ran into the great room, amidst the chuckles of everyone present. Sitting back on the sofa with Connor firmly in his arms, Walter admonished softly, "You're going to catch a cold running around with no clothes on. And you know what I told you about running in the house." 

Sandburg caught Joey in the laundry room. "You're such a fast little rabbit," he said, scooping him up in his arms. 

Joey giggled and threw his arms around his dad's neck. "I wuv you, Daddy." 

Tears of joy welled up in Sandburg's eyes as he hugged and kissed his son. "I love you, Joseph." He carried Joey back to the bathroom to dress him in pajamas. This was one Thanksgiving Sandburg would always remember. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Nineteen: The Raven, Falcon, Hummingbird, and Owl 

Coming soon Chapter Twenty: Moon Ridge Lodge 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
